


Centuries

by Natasha_Stark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Stark/pseuds/Natasha_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a young Loki falls head over heels for a mortal? A mortal he knows will grow old and perish far before his time? Odin refuses to grant a Midgardian Immortality, but some know of a dark art. Magic that will allow one to be reincarnated once they die. But the magic comes with a price, once used their soul will never be allowed to enter heaven nor hell. So Loki must find a way to grant her immortality at all costs. No matter how many lives it may take. No matter how many times he will lose her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centuries

Norway – 1011 AD

The tavern had been bustling with people, but at last, it seemed to be dying down. A young lady worked the bar with what appeared to be her father or perhaps older brother. Most of the men were heading home to their wives, but a few men and women stayed behind.

Three of the men specifically really stood out from among the rest. They were tall, even for their younger appearance. And two were rather boisterous and raring to go. The other seemed much more laid back, or rather, less amused by the situation. He was lean with black hair and green eyes. Through his appearance you would guess he was no older than sixteen, not even yet a man. His two companions hardly appeared any older. Both had blonde hair, though one's was a shade darker than the others. The dirty haired blonde was certainly the dream of all the pre-teen girls. The other was a bit rougher in appearance, large, muscular. The girls would scream over him too. Neither looked anything like their much more quiet friend.

The rougher one chuckled. “Oh come on, Fandral! Loki could surely win any Midgardian woman he so choose!”

“Silver-tongue he may be, Thor, but winning the ladies is not a skill he possesses!” Fandral laughed.

Loki only looked around as though uninterested in their conversation. He was not as immature as those two.

But then Thor's hand was upon his shoulder.“Come on brother! Prove Fandral wrong! You could have any woman here!”

“I'd rather not. They just fawn over us as gods. It is not even a challenge.”

But Thor chuckled again. “Come on! All in good fun!”

And then Loki was shoved towards the nearest woman in the tavern. “Brother...” 

Loki turned around and he was right upon the woman waiting the bar. He almost ran into her. Poor young adolescent Loki didn't know what to say. 

“Hello, how.....Um....My...my friends and I would like a drink.” He stuttered and swallowed.

The girl just smiled at his faint awkwardness and looked around Loki to his friends. Thor and Fandral were laughing at Loki's expense.

“Okay.” Was all the girl had to say as she nodded and went to retrieve their mead.

“The silver-tongue Loki, the trickster, speechless because of a girl?” Fandral continued to laugh.

The girl returned in no time at all with their drinks. She was pretty with long brown hair and green eyes to match the trickster's. She was maybe fourteen. 

Thor and Fandral quickly swiped their drinks and took a huge gulp. Loki turned away from his friends in annoyance. He was about to say something when the girl spoke instead.

“I hope you boys enjoy it. Our mead is made with the finest urine of our finest sheep.” She spoke as if in earnest.

With that, Thor and Fandral almost choked on their drinks as they spit it out as fast as they could. That's when Loki caught the tell-tale smirk at the edge of the girl's lips of a trickster causing mischief.He smiled to her and nodded as he accepted his mug and took just a sip, unlike his two rowdy friends. She had merely lied to cause trouble, and he knew it.

“Some of the finest mead around. Whatever is your name?” Loki asked.

The girl smiled up at him. “Sigyn.” She said simply.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigyn is merely a placeholder name until I can come up with a better one. :)


End file.
